Happy Birthday Elyon
by Lexvan
Summary: Based off the events of my "Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors" story. It's Halloween but it's also Elyon's birthday. How can one cpmpete with that? Well, with people that care for you, you'd be surpeised.


_**Happy Birthday Elyon**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**Warning: This story is based off the events of my "Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors". If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.**

**And now, on with the story!**

_**Elyon's POV**_

Sixteen.

I turn sixteen today.

Oh joy.

Don't get me wrong. I'm thrilled to be turning sixteen and everything. It's just that... Well... My birthday is on October 31st! Halloween of all days! I mean, how can you compete with that? My mom and dad always had to have my birthday party the day after Halloween ever since I was four. When I was younger, I understood seeing as I wanted to go Trick-Or-Treatting like the rest of the kids. But when I turned thriteen, it got pretty old fast. But what could I do? Now instead of trying to have a normal birthday party, I have to make it a costume party. For once I'd like to have a normal birthday party, on my birthday, like normal people! Is that to much to ask? A normal birthday party, on my birthday. But, once again something comes up to ruin that. Somehow, I got roped into taking some kids Trick-Or-Treatting along with Alchemy. The things I do for friends. Oh well. At least I get to were what Angelo gave me when I found out about him being one of the Mystic Battle Warriors. Speaking of which, I wonder what he and the others are doing right now.

**_Normal POV_**

As they walk down the sidewalks of Heatherfield, Elyon is walking behind the kids she and Alchemy are taking Trick-Or-Treatting, while Alchemy is walking at the front, Elyon couldn't help but giggle a bit when ever she looked at Alchemy and the costume she was wearing. I mean it's not everyday you see one of your best friend dressed as a teddy bear wearing a pink tutu. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her hooded cape. She looked down to see a little girl with red hair and blue eyes dressed as a fairy.

"Is something wrong, Wendy?", Elyon asked the little girl.

"No.", Wendy said. "I was just wondering what you're suppose to be."

"Oh.", Elyon said as she looked down at the teal, long-sleeve, dress shirt, with a pair a black lady pants, and brown leather boots, belt, and brown fingerless leather gloves, as well as a teal hooded cape she had on. "Well, I'm a queen that's on a quest."

"What kind of quest?", Wendy asked.

"A quest to help you all find more candy before we have to take you home.", Elyon said with a smile making Wendy smile as well as they came up to another house.

Seeing the house, Wendy and the other kids ran up to the house to get more candy.

"Just another street or two and we can call it a night.", Alchemy said as she lifted the head of her costume up showing her face. "But I have to admit, it feels toasty warm in this costume."

"It should be.", Elyon said with a grin. "I mean you're dressed as a teddy bear."

"Ha, ha!", Alchemy said. "Very funny, Ms. Tight Pants.", she said pointing at the form fitting pants Elyon had on.

"Tight, but warm.", Elyon said smiling getting a giggle out of Alchemy.

"I'm glad to be doing this with you, Elyon.", Alchemy said with a smile. "Even though you probably rather be doing something else on you birthday.", she said as the kids were coming back to them.

"Hey! It's my birthday, right?", Elyon questioned. "So, I can spend it anyway I want.", she said making Alchemy smile.

"Today's your birthday?", Wendy questioned as she and the other kids came up to them.

"Yeah.", Elyon said with a small smile.

"Cool!", a little African-American boy with black hair and brown eyes who was dressed as a cop said. "Your birthday is on one of the coolest days ever!", he said as the other children began to cheer.

"Some would say that.", Elyon said with a smile. "But right now, we have more houses to get to. And the sooner we get to them, the sooner you all can go home and count how much candy you have."

"Yeah!", the kids cheered as they all continued their way to the next house giving out candy.

An hour and a half later, Elyon and Alchemy had taken each and every kid in their group home from their night of Trick-Or-Treating. Both were a bit tired and Alchemy wanted to get out of her teaddy bear costume seeing as it was getting a bit to warm in there. As they were waiting at the bus stop for the bus to take them to Elyon's house where Alchemy was and Cornelia were spending the night, Elyon's cell phone began to ring. She checked the caller ID to see that it was Angelo.

"Hey, Angelo. What's up?", Elyon asked.

"Just wondering if you and Alchemy were done with taking the kids Trick-Or-Treating.", Angelo said.

"Yeah.", Elyon said. "Me and Alchemy are heading to my place now."

"Really?", Angelo questioned. "Cause I was hoping that you would be able to come to the party I'm having."

"What kind of party?", Elyon questioned.

"Well, what's today?", Angelo questioned.

'Aw man! Not you too!', Elyon thought to herself.

"So, can you two come?", Angelo asked.

"Y-Yeah. Sure.", Elyon said as he eyes began to water a bit. "We're about three block away from your place."

"Cool!", Angelo said. "See you in a few.", he said before hanging up his phone.

"So what's up?", Alchemy asked as Elyon put her cell phone away.

"Angelo's having a Halloween party.", Eyon said calmly trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Really? Cool!", Alchemy cheered before she saw the sad look Elyon had. "Oh! I'm sorry, Elyon. I know how you feel about your birthday being on Halloween."

"It's okay.", Elyon said as she wipped her eyes. "I guess it can't be helped."

"Well, see it like this.", Alchemy said. "At least you're not in a costume that's roasting you.", she said with a grin.

"Is it that hot in there?", Elyon asked as they made their way to Angelo's place.

"You have no idea.", Alchemy said.

"How hot can it be?"

"Let me put it to you like this.", Alchemy said. "I'm only wearing two articals of clothing under this thing besides my socks and shoes."

"Wow!", Elyon said. "That is hot."

"Tell me about it.", Alchemy said before they both let out a giggle.

Three blocked later, Elyon and Alchemy were at Angelo's home, which was a whole apartment building that Angelo's Uncle John had bought and had remodeled. What made the place more intersting was the fact that it was across the street from the Silver Dragon.

"I still find it pretty cool that Angelo lives here with his uncle and grandparents.", Alchemy said as they went inside the place. "I mean the first floor is a martial arts school slash workout gym, while the second floor is like a regular home except everything is bigger and there are no bedrooms."

"That's because the fourth and fifth have apartments.", Elyon said as they headed for the elevator. "The third floor was redone to have parties on one side and the other side is like a huge game room/theater."

"So, it's off to the third floor for us.", Alchemy figured as they got in the elevator.

"Yep.", Elyon said as she pushed the button for the third floor.

Once on the third flloor, Elyon and Alchemy made their way to where the party was. But when they got to the doors, they didn't hear any music playing.

"I thought there was a party going on.", Alchemy said.

"That's what Angelo said.", Elyon said as she opened the doors to see that there were no lights on. "What the heck?"

Suddenly, the lights came on to show all of Elyon's friends and family standing their in regular clothes and with smiles on their faces.

"HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY, ELYON!", everyone cheered.

"B-B-But I thought that this was a costume party.", Elyon said in surprise.

"Babe! I asked you what today was.", Angelo said as he walked up to her.

"Yeah! It's Halloween.", Elyon said.

"True.", Cornelia said. "But it's also your birthday."

"So, when Cornelia told me about how you had your birthday parties after Halloween, I figured that you should have your 16th birthday party, on your birthday.", Angelo said.

"And just to play it safe, I got you some regular clothes to wear seeing as you and Alchemy were taking some kids Trick-Or-Treating.", Cornelia said. "I did the same for you too, Alchemy."

"Good!", Alchemy said with a sigh of relief as she took the head of her costume off showing her sweating face along with her orange hair sticking to her face from the sweat. "Cause I have to get out of this thing NOW!", she said as she began to take the rest her costume off. "I'm cooking in this thing!"

"Wait, Alchemy!", Elyon said rememebring her friend telling her what she had on under her costume.

But Alchemy wanted out of her costume right then and there! Everyone watched as Alchemy wiggled out of her costume to see that she was wearing a orange bikini and white socks and sneakers under her teddy bear costume. And boy was she sweating.

"But you said you were wearing...", Elyon began to say.

"Two articals of clothing under my costume.", Alchemy said happy to get out of her costume. "What did you think I was wearing uner it?"

"Honestly. Your underclothes.", Elyon said with a grin.

"Oh.", Alchemy said thinking about it all. "I guess I'd be thinking the same thing if it were the other way around. Oh well. Can I have my clothes now?"

"Here you go.", Cornelia said as she gave Alchemy and Elyon their clothes to change into.

"You can change in the game room across from here.", Angelo said.

"Thanks.", Elyon and Alchemy said as Alchemy grabbed her costume and took it with her.

Once the two girls were in the game room, Irma turned to everyone and...

"Okay. Who saw that coming with Alchemy?", she questioned.

"I sure didn't.", Will said.

"Me neither.", Eric said.

"I don't think any of us did.", Caleb said.

"That's Alchemy for you.", Cornelia said qith a grin. "Never a dull moment with that girl."

"I'll say.", Hay Lin said smiling.

A few minutes later, Elyon and Alchemy came back dressed to party. Elyon was dressed in a black mini-skirt with a white blouse and black short heel boots while Alchemy was dressed in a jean mini-skirt with a red blouse and black short heeled boots, like Elyon. Everyone was ready to party. And to Elyon's surprise, Drake, Aldren, and Raythor were there as well. Granted Aldren was glamoured as a bald African-American and Raythor was glamoured as a Irishman. When she asked about Vathek, Raythor told her that he wanted to stay behind on Metamoor to keep watch over the Phobos and the other prisoners. She understood, but would of liked to of had him there. As the party was going on, Elyon was glad to have her birthday party on her birthday. It made her feel special. More special than being the queen of her kingdom, so to speak. Soon it came time for the cake and presents to be brought out and Elyon couldn't wait!

"Happy Birthday to you!", everyone sang as her birthday cake was sat before her on the table with a candle shaped like the number sixteen. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Elyon! Happy Birthday to you!", everyone finished putting a smile on Elyon's face.

Taking a deep breath, Elyon blew out the candle and was ready to recieve her presents as she had Angelo sitting on her right and Cornelia and Alchemy sitting on her left. Cornelia and Alchemy gave Elyon a photo album that had pitcures of the three of them growing up together and lots of empty space for future photos. Irma got a CD of her favorite band, Taranee got her a jacket with matching hat, Hay Lin painted a picture of Elyon in her royal gown sitting in a field of flowers with the sunlight shining on her, and Will got her a pair of shoes. Caleb, taking Cornelia's advice, got Elyon a watch, while those of Wreck 55 which consisted of Matt, Nigel, Eric, and Joel sang a song which Elyon liked. Martin gave her a digital album which had pictures of all of her friends and family, which she liked. Her parents gave her a picture of a purple 2011 Volkswagon Beetle. Elyon flashed a beaming smile as she noticed that the car was sitting in the driveway of her home which caused her to jump up and hug her parents thanking them.

Finally, after getting more presents, came Angelo who had two presents for her. First was a picture of them with all of their friends at the park earlier that Summer. It was one of the funnest times she had seeing as Alchemy, Joel and his girlfriend Mandy was there as well. The frame of the picture was made of a fine wood that had a nice polished finish. The second gift was a silver locket that had the symbol of her family crest carved on the back which she noticed quickly and on the front of the locket was a beryl stone shaped like a cross. She gave Angelo a loving smile that he returned before Elyon surprised him with a kiss that he didn't see coming. They then smiled at each other enjoying the moment.

"I take it that you like the present.", Angelo said.

"I love it!", Elyon said. "I love all of my presents. But most of all, I love having my birthday party on my birthday! Thank you everybody!"

"We're just happy that you're happy, Elyon.", Miriadel said before she kissed Elyon on her forehead.

"Thanks, mom.", Elyon said with a smile as the party continued on.

A few hours later, the party came to an end. Thankfully, there was no trash on the floor seeing the guest put their trash in the trashcans that were provided for them. All that was left to clean up was the stuff on the tables that had all the food to eat on them. Which wasn't much seeing as a lot of the guest took some food to go. Soon all that were left were the W.I.T.C.H. girls, Matt, the Mystic Battle Warriors, Elyon and her parents, Caleb, Raythor, Drake, Aldern, and Alchemy. Knowing what needed to be done, the girls and Elyon's parents left the large room with Alchemy leaving the guys alone in the room.

"Okay. The close is clear.", Martin said.

"Do your thing, Eric.", Nigel said.

"Done.", Eric said as he used his super speed to clean up everything and put it in the trashcans. "And done."

"Fourteen second.", John said checking his watch. "Not bad."

"It's a talent.", Eric said proudly.

"So, we still up for the cabin trip this weekend?", Martin questioned as they left the room and headed for the stairs.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "The cabin is set up for us to enjoy two days and two nights of adult free fun."

"All you have to do is buy the food.", John said as they headed down the stairs to the second floor. "And I'm only going to say this once. Don't do anything that'll come back to bite you in the future."

"Don't worry, Mr. Vanders.", Nigel said. "Sex is the last thing on our mind."

"A bit of making out here and there, but no sex.", Matt replied.

"But we will be using that lovely hot tub.", Angelo said. "And the pool."

"Kind of figured that.", John said.

Angelo then turned to Raythor and...

"You're going to give me the whole "Don't do anything sexual to Elyon" speech.", Angelo said. "Right?"

"No.", Raythor said surprising Angelo. "Even royals have their 'frisky' moments when it comes to the opposite sex. But I also know that you and her majesty are responsible people. So I have nothing to worry about.", he said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks man.", Angelo said as they got to the second floor where the girls were waiting for the guys.

After saying their goodnights, Eric, Matt, Nigel, and Martin drove their girlfriends home leaving Elyon and Angelo.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday party.", Angelo said as he and Elyon were looking each other in the eyes smiling.

"Thank you.", Elyon said before she kissed Angelo on the cheek. "It meant a lot."

"See you tomorrow.", Angelo said as they held each others hands.

"See you tomorrow.", Elyon said before they shared a loving kiss.

Elyon then left with the others and went home. Once back at her place, she along with Cornelia and Alchemy got ready for bed and were in the sleeping bags they had set up for their sleepover. It didn't take Cornelia and Alchemy long to fall asleep. Once they did, Elyon quietly left the room and opened a fold for Raythor, Drake, and Aldern to return back to Metamoor for which they were glad to head back to. Earth was an interesting place, but for them, there was no place like home. Once that was done, Elyon wished her parents goodnight, used the Bathroom, and headed back into the bedroom where Alchemy had just woke up.

"Where did you go?", Alchemy asked half awake.

"I had to use the Bathroom, as well as say goodbye to the three guys that came to my birthday party.", Elyon explained. "They had to head back to their home."

"Oh.", Alchemy said. "That's a shame. That Drake guy was kind of cute. Oh well.", she said before yawning and laying back down and going back to sleep.

Grinning to herself, Elyon also laid back down in her sleeping bag and began to drift off to sleep.

'Maybe I'll have Drake come back to Earth more often.', Elyon thought to herself before she fell asleep. 'What a birthday.'

Eylon then fell asleep, happy to have great people in her life that loved and cared for her. And in the end, that was the greatest present of all.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Well people, I hope you enjoyed this Halloween story which was more of a birthday story for Elyon. Cause let's be honest. You barely see any stories like this for Elyon. So, I figured. What the hey! Happy Birthday, Elyon! And Happy Halloween to you all!**

**Please review.**


End file.
